Preparaciones para una boda
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Mexico,Rusia y las demas naciones planean hacer la boda de Moscu y Baja California ¿como les ira?-Rusmex,MoscuxBaja California y mas parejas-Mal sumary "ojos de cachorrito" pero denle una oportunidad ¿si?
1. Chapter 1

Hahahaha ¡Creyeron que habia olvidado esto! Mjmjmuajajajaja-¡Ups!

Lo siento,lo siento por la tardanza pero como han visto últimamente eh publicado mas fics y ahora tengo mas pendientes pero no por eso dejare de hacer estos fic

Esto es solo un epilogo muy corto pero prometo que en los proximos capitulos seran mas largos

Parejas: Rusmex, MoscuxBajacalifornia,Amecan,Fruk,Sufin,Dennor,Gerita, Lietpol,AustriaxSuiza (mi nueva obsesión), Argchi,Espamano y Mas parejas

Bueno ¡mejor empecemos!

Si aun no saben los datos de mis Oc vallan a mis anteriores fic "Crecen tan rápido" y "La cita"

* * *

Era mañana en Mexico, Todas las naciones casualmente hicieron una reunión en ese lugar,convocado por cierto Adorable e "inocente" Mexicano

Pero como siempre, comenzó con lo típico de todas las reuniones

El gringo comenzando con lo típico diciendo "Soy un Heroe" y haciendo su típica Sonrisa de comercial Dental

-¡Callate Baka!-Y Inglaterra siendo acosado nuevamente por Francia,ignorado por completo al Estadounidense

-Angleterre no te resistas a Francia-Nichaan-Dijo melosamente Francia agarrando con sus pervertidas manos la cintura de Inglaterra-Kun

Inglaterra comenzó a golpearlo pero no podía escapar de las manos del francés

-¡FRANCIA! ¡COMPORTATE!-Exclamo Suiza apuntando con su indispensable rifle al francés antes de que aquella escena subiera de tono si saben a lo que me refiero

-Veee~ Necesito mi pasta...¡PASTAAAA~!-Italia del norte inicio con su "¡PASTA" mientras algunas lagrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos

-Callate ¡Idiota Frattello!-Exclamaba Romano mientras comia un delicioso Tomate y También cuando España lo miraba con ternura y adoración

-Fusosososo ¡Eres tan adorable Romano!-Dijo España dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a Romano quien se atraganto con su tomate

-"CofCof" ¡Sueltame bastardo!-Dijo Romano soltandose de España

Ante la negativa del italiano, España se acerco a Rusia con su típica sonrisa tonta (sin ofender) y los ojos cerrados

-Oye Rusia ¿Que estas pensando?-Pregunto el español

Rusia le dedico a España una mueca de no entender nada

-Da...Lo que pasa es que Jose no le a dicho a Ivan por que convoco esta Junta-Explico Rusia

-Hm

De repente se oyó un manotazo muy fuerte que hizo que todas las naciones se callaran y ni causen el mínimo ruido

Todas las naciones pusieron caras asustadas y sorprendidas,ellos esperaban a que fuera Alemania y dijera su típico sermón pero no era ni nada menos que el Mismísimo...¡Mexico!

-¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA CHINGADA VEZ?! ¡Esto es una emergencia y ahora no necesito sus pucheros de chamacos* malcriados-

-¡Che nosotros no so-Argentina no pudo continuar su frase por la feroz mirada del Mexicano

-¡Como decía, Cállense de una buena vez o juro que yo mismo cerrare sus bocas y eso implica hilo y una Abuja ¡Créanme que ya eh visto Saw**!-Dijo el Mexicano hirviendo de sangre

Todas las naciones se quedaron calladas no querían molestar mas al mexicano, Ya tenían suficiente con asustarse por el mexicano que tenia los ojos rojos y un aura oscura y no lo querían empeorar.

-¡Hahahahaha!

Parece que a cierto gringo no se lo dejo claro

-¡Bueno,Bueno! ¡Para que nos llamaste Joseph!

-Bueno necesito que todo el mundo oiga con atención- Anuncio en voz alta el mexicano..¿serio?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral cosa que puso nerviosos a las naciones,ni siquiera America y Italia del norte lo romperían

Mexico abrió la boca y pronuncio;

-Fernando se casara con Andrei

Todas las naciones dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, ¡solo por eso convoco una reunión mundial! Tal vez ser vecino del gringo de contagia

-Y necesito sus ayudas-Agrego el Mexicano dedicandoles una sonrisa picara a las naciones-Los necesito para hacer la boda

-¡¿Que te hace creer que vamos a aceptar?!-Exclamo Alemania furioso

-¡Veee! DOITSU YO QUIERO HACER LA BODA

-Este...bueno-Alemania no podia aguantarse esos ojos de cachorro de Italia

-Alemania por dios concentrate-Interrumpió el suizo malhumorado

-Onii-Sama...yo quiero hacer la boda por favor-Suplico Lietschinstein mirándolo con ojos tristes cosa que puso nervioso al suizo

-¡Hay que hacerlo!-Exclamaron Hungría,Ucrania,Taiwan,Bélgica,Ecuador,Colombia y Polonia

-Aganlo ¿Da?-Dijo Rusia con una sonrisa escalofriante como diciendo "Digan que si o sino" y un aura oscura alrededor de el, estaba cerca del moreno agarrando su cintura

Todas las demás naciones se miraron entre ellas y suspiraron con cansancio y asintieron de mala gana

Mexico sonrió de alegría y con un brillo en los ojos

-¡Pos bien! Empezaremos con los equipos-Dijo mientras sacaba una cajita con papelitos de dios sabe donde salió

Todas las naciones asintieron y pusieron su nombre el la cajita

Y así quedo los equipos de cada categoría de la boda

**El vestido (O traje masculino de novio siendo la chica por así decirlo)**

1-Polonia

2-Belarus

3-Ucrania

4-Chile

5-Finlandia

6-Taiwan

7-Nueva Zelandia

**El lugar donde va a ser la boda y la fiesta**

1-Alemania

2-Suecia

4-Austria

5-Suiza

6-Islandia

**Las bebidas**

1-Dinamarca

2-Prusia

3-Rusia

4-Escocia

5-Irlanda del norte

6-Gales

7-Australia

**La comida**

1-Italia del norte

2-Romano

3-Francia

4-Inglaterra

5-Canada

6-USA

7-Tailandia

8-Holanda

9-Cuba

**La música y Dj**

1-Corea del norte

2-Brasil

3-Argentina

4-Egipto

5-Costa Rica

6-Vietnam

7-España

**La decoración**

1-Hungria

2-Belgica

3-Japon

4-China

5-India

6-Hong Kong

7-Lietschinstein

**Los anillos**

1-Mexico

2-Noruega

3-Islandia

4-Peru

5-Venenzuela

6-Uruguay

7-Paragua

-¡LISTO! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Ya se pueden ir! Recuerden,vallan a sus equipos y hagan lo que les corresponda, la boda va a ser en 8 días ¿Ta'Bien?

Todas las naciones asintieron y se fueron dejando al Mexicano y Ruso solos

Rusia miro a Mexico y lo beso apasionadamente

-Mexico no le dijo a Rusia sobre esto...Mexico merece un castigo-Dijo Rusia seductivamente mientras a Mexico se le formo una sonrisa traviesa

-Tranquilo mi bocadito de Vodka-Continuo el Mexicano dándole otro beso al ruso y le susurro en el oido-si quieres castigame en mi habitación

No espero 2 segundo y Rusia lo llevo cargando al estilo bodas hacia su habitación.

* * *

Eso es todo

Lo siento,Lo siento, lo se muy corto ¿no? Pero recuerden que esto es un epilogo en los próximos capítulos serán mucho mas largos créanme XD

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:por cierto,Se que prometí poner a los demás estados mexicanos pero prometo que en los siguientes capítulos van a aparecer y con sus parejas pero antes, Hagan este un formulario donde ponen al **

**Estado Mexicano donde viven y como lo quieren, es como su propio Oc de su Estado donde viven**

**Ejemplo:**

**Estado-(Aquí ponen donde vive)**

**Nombre:(nombre humano de su estado,el que quieran)**

**Aparencia e rasgos:(la apariencia que quieren)**

**Personalidad:(Aquí que sea muy especifico)**

**Gustos e intereses:(Supongo que lo explica la pregunta)**

**Datos:(ya saben, datos,secretos lo que sea)**

**Estilo o forma de vestir:(su estilo o la Ropa que usa siempre)**

**Pareja:(la pareja que sea, pero que sea un estado de un pais)**

**¡Eso es todo! Por favor Solo llenen el formulario y así los pondré en mi Fic ¿Ok? **

POR FAVOR PIDO COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES


	2. Los Guías parte 1

¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! Ya tenia listo el capitulo antes pero mi "Querido" hermanito borro "Accidentalmente" todo el capitulo y tuve que empezar de nuevo T.T

Lo de el formulario aun esta en pie los que quieren Participar aun :)

Decidi cambiar a las parejas

Parejas:Rusmex,Usuk,PruAus,HolandaxCanada,MoscuxBaja California y mas parejas

Aunque algunas no me agraden a la mayoria si asi que no tengo opcion

**El Oc de Querétaro le pertenece a Aki-Chan (Gracias por participar :D) **

**El Oc de Campeche le pertenece a Maddy Skellington Liddel ¡Muchas gracias por participae'**

**El Oc de Guerrero le pertenece a Bloom medianoche tambien gracias por participar**

Los Oc de Baja California ,Mexico,Baja California del sur y Moscú me perteneces a mi

Nombres:

Escocia-Scott

Irlanda y Irlanda del norte-Dylan y Ian respectivamente

Gales-Andrew

* * *

Ya todas las naciones estaban con sus respectivo equipos mientras esperaban al mexicano

Algunas naciones no estaban de acuerdo de que equipo les toco,como Belarus quien queria estar con su hermano para violarlo (¡Digo! Casarse...y luego violarlo XD)

Francia o es decir todos "Los SuperTomaPle" excepto Inglaterra no quieren que este cocine con ellos

También Islandia quien estaba un poco decepcionado por tocarle con puros serios pero a la vez un poco aliviado por no a ver le tocado con su Oni-Chaan

**Interrupción de mi relato**

**Islandia:¡no lo llamare así ni en escrito!**

**-¡Como que no! Yo soy la Awesome escritura,Técnicamente tu Awesome Jefa ¡¿entendiste?! Y como Awesome Jefa te ordeno llamarlo Oni-Chaan**

**Noruega:Vez Ice hasta la autora me apoya entonces llámame Oni-Chaan **

**Islandia:¡NO!**

**USA:Nahahaha aqui esta el Hero!**

**Sakery:¡TU! Gringo ¡¿Como te metiste aqui?! Mas vale que te vayas de aqui o no me hagas llamar a mis refuerzos **

**USA: ¿Cuales refuerzos Baby? Soy USA el país mas poderoso del mundo **

**Sakery:Te lo advertí gringo "saca su pulsera de emergencia" llamando refuerzos Sakery,Cambio ,llamando refuerzos Sakery tenemos a un gringo chismoso aquí**

**Aparecen Shikery,Rekery,Naguery y Rokery con expresiones asesinas y escobas en la mano exclamando al mismo tiempo "¡Vete de aquí gringo" y le dan golpes**

**USA:¡BUAAAA! ¡Nadie me quiero! T.T "Se va un muy lastimado Gringo"**

**Sakery:Bueno volvamos ^^**

**Volviendo con las naciones**

-Oigan y si ponemos nombres a los equipos para que sea mas fácil (Y restarle trabajo a la autora)-Exclamo un entusiasmado Dinamarca

Todas las naciones asintieron y se hicieron bolita con sus respectivos compañeros

El equipo de Alemania,Suecia,Islandia,Suiza y Austria se llamaron;

"Los serios"

El equipo de Chile,Polonia,Belarus,Ucrania,Finlandia y Nueva Zelandia se llamaron ;

"Los diseñadores"

El equipo de Canada,Veneciano,Romano,Holanda,Francia,Inglaterra,USA,Tailandia,Irlanda y Cuba se llamaron ;

"Los SuperTomaPle"

El equipo de Australia,Dinamarca,Prusia,Rusia,Escocia,Irlanda del norte y Gales se llamaron ;

"Los asombrosos"

El equipo de Mexico,Noruega,Peru,Paraguay,Uruguay,Venezuela y los balticos se llamaron;

"Los brillantes"

El equipo de Japón,Hungría,Bélgica,China,India,Lietschinstein y HongKong se llamaron

"Los Fujoshis"

El equipo de España,Corea del sur,Vietnam,Egipto,Brasil,Argentina y Costa Rica se llamaron;

"Los Ritmopaises"

Mexico llamo a "Los serios" a su oficina

Los susodichos llegaron a tiempo mientras Mexico los veía con una resplandeciente sonrisa

-Con que ya llegaron ¿eh?

-Bueno ¿Que tenemos que hacer?-Pregunto Alemania

-Tienen que encontrar un buen lugar donde tiene que ser la boda y la fiesta de mi hijo-Contesto Mexico

-Hablando de eso ¿No crees que tenemos que distraerlo mientras?-Sugirió Austria

-No se preocupen ya me adelante

**Mientras tanto en Baja California**

-Carnal* ¿por que andas muy raro?-Comento Baja California con una ceja elevada viendo como su gemelo lo miraba nervioso-¿Por que no quieres que visite a mi Pa?

-¡Aah Este!...Bueno

-Bueno ¿que?-Cuestiono Moscú mirándolo peligrosamente ,Ah notado que el gemelo de SU chico ocultaba algo

-Cálmate Andrei-Lo tranquilizo SU chico-¿Que quieres decirnos Carnal?

-Este..quiero...¡Quiero que vengas a ver mi Colección de arena!-Se excuso patéticamente Baja California del sur

-¿Colección de Arena?-Pregunto el estado ruso

-¡Si,Ruso Tonto!

-¡No le digas así carnal-Lo defendió Fernando

-Solo vengan-Agarro las manos de ambos llevándolos a "su colección de arena"

**Volviendo con Mexico**

-Bueno sigamos...lo he pensado mucho y creo que necesitan un guía

-¿Guía?-Pregunto desconfiadamente el suizo

TOK TOK

Se oyó un ruido en la puerta

-¡Pasale!-Le indico el mexicano al reciente visitante

-Lamento la tardanza-Se disculpo una linda chica de tez Morena clara, Ojos color cafe oscuro su pelo es

casi del color de la arena-Vengo por lo de ser Guía Pa'**

Alemania y Austria al reconocer a la chica tenían un brillo extraño en sus ojos

-¿A quienes tengo que guiar?-Pregunto la Chica

-Allí, Guerrero-Apunto a las demás naciones allá

Guerrero se volteo hacia los demás países dándoles una mirada tranquila pero al ver a Austria un extraño brillo se formo en sus ojos

-¿Por que no te presentas mija?-Pregunto su "padre" mientras ella asentia

-Hola mucho gusto Mariana Quetzal Hernández Florentino mejor conocida como Guerrero-Se presento cortésmente Guerrero

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron en unísono "Los serios"

-Bueno,Bueno mejor ya vayance y hagan la parte del trato...por cierto-De repente los ojos del mexicano se tornaron rojos y una aura oscura lo envolvió-Si algo malo sale en esta boda juro que conocerán la ira del imperio maya

-Siiii- Dijeron "Los serios" muy asustados (Excepto Suecia) tal vez si Mexico es tal para cual con Rusia

-Bueno pueden retirarse-

Guerrero guío a "Los serios" hacia la salida donde iba a empezar su viaje mientras tanto Guerrero toco tímidamente el hombro de Hombro de Austria llamando la atencion de este

-Etto...Señor Austria ¿Como esta Sebastian?-Pregunto Mariana

-aah eso,El esta bien a estado mejorando sus clases de piano y tiene buena salud como siempre-Contesto el Austríaco

-Bien...¡Miren allí esta nuestro autobús!-Exclamo Guerrero apuntando un autobús muy moderno

-¿Eso?-Pregunto Suiza viéndolo con el ceño fruncido-Si no tenemos que pagar entonces esta bien para mi

-Yo también-Lo apoyo el Austríaco

"Por que no me sorprenden" pensaron los demás compañeros e Guerrero al mismo tiempo

Mexico llamo a "Los SuperTomaPle" hacia su oficina

El mexicano ya perdía la paciencia de esperar hasta que la puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando ver a los susodichos

-Con que ya llegaron ¿eh?

-¡Nahahahaha! ¡Hola Joseph!

-Callate gringo que me vas a romper el tímpano

-¿Para que nos necesitas mon amur?

-A eso...creo que necesitan un Guía para que busquen todo lo que necesitan-Explico Mexico mirándolos seriamente

-El Hero no necesita un guía

-Eso lo dijiste antes cuando viniste a visitarme y luego te encontramos secuestrado por un Chaneque***...no me extraña que te haya confundido con un chamaco****-Dijo Mexico ignorando los pucheros de USA

-¿Y quienes nuestro Guia?

TOK TOK

-Adelante

De repente apareció una linda chica de tez Morena ,ojos cafe oscuro y cabello negro ligeramente llevado en trenzas y que vestía de un short blanco y unas playera sin mangas,ella es conocida como Campeche quien tenia una Expresión alegre

-Lamento la tardanza Apa-Dijo la chica -Pero ya llegue a ser guía y una pregunta ¿de quienes?

-De ellos-Mexico apunto a "Los SuperTomaPles"

Campeche dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo pero al ver a Inglaterra le dio un ceño fruncido cosa que no fue desapercibida por el ingles

-Esa bien-Dijo lentamente la chica mientras intimidaba con la mirada a Inglaterra quien andaba con mucho sudor-pero una cosa,No dejare que ese ingles cocine con nosotros que nos envenena

Inglaterra le dio una mirada asesina

-¡Bloody Hell! Tienes suerte de ser una dama por que en este momento te estaría ahorcando -Exclamo Inglaterra rojo de furia mientras la chica le saco la lengua

-¡Solo háganle caso a mi hija y mas vale que hagan todo bien o sino sentirán mi furia!-Exclamo Mexico con un aura oscura

Todo el grupo siguió a Campeche quien aun tenia una discusión con Inglaterra,si las miradas mataran entre ellos 2 dirían que ya estarían en la profunda tierra

-Ya cálmense ya-Murmuro entre diente Holanda quien entre ese grupo el era el único maduro allí

-Ahh,no te preocupes siempre son así cuando están juntos-Le comento Canada en voz baja abrazando con mas presión a su oso

El holandés por alguna razón se sonrojo un poco por la voz del canadiense pero decidió ignorar eso y seguir a Campeche

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado**.

Un chico de ojos color miel y piel un poco bronceada, cabello de color chocolate tirandole a rojizo un poco largo con dos pequeños mechones que salen de su coronilla haciendole parecer que tiene un par de pequeñas antenitas Discutia con 2 chicos

-Chale**** carnal que no te esponjes Querétaro -Dijo un Chico parecido a Mexico pero un poco mas bajito y piel mas morena conocido com D.F

-¿Que no me enoje? ¡Quisiste aprovecharte de mi hermana Michoacán-Dijo Querétaro abrazando protectora mente a la nombrada,una chica alta,morena,ojos color miel,cabello casi pelirrojo pero tono cafe vestida tradicionalmente mexicana.

-Carnalito no te enojes por favor-Dijo Nayeli (Michoacán) inocentemente

Querétaro la vio con ternura y la soltó dejando que esta se fuera pero justo cuando paso eso miro furiosamente a los 2 chicos de enfrente.

-Basta Esteban ¿o Acaso estas enojado de que te allá ganado ese partido de fútbol ayer? -Dijo un chico moreno,Ojos color verde y cabello profundamente negro conocido como Guanajuato con una sonrisa burlona

-Ese partido en primer lugar era amistoso,no era en un campo real de fútbol y segundo ¡Tu me pusiste el pie pa'que me cayera!-Exclamo Esteban (Querétaro) mostrando algunos moretones que tenia

-¡No es cierto, Fue justo!

-¡Si,Si es cierto!

-Chale, Querétaro que sensible

-Oigan dejen en paz a Querétaro-Inquirió una voz gruesa de un chico que ahora era el mas alto de los 3 que estaban allí de piel casi blanca,cabello cafe y ojos chocolate con una expresión fría e intimidante

-Aah...Hola San Luis Potosí -Dijo Juan (Guanajuato) con voz temblorosa

-¿Que andan haciendo?

-Nada,Molestado a Querétaro

-Pues ya no lo hagan-Dijo S,L,P causando un sonrojo a Querétaro

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto otro chico de piel casi blanca,cabello negro profundo y ojos color almendra,el chico es mejor conocido como Hidalgo-Otra vez intimidando a tus hermanos,San Luis Potosí

-Cállate Idiota-Pronuncio S,L,P llendo se hacia otro lado

Hidalgo se volteo y se sorprendió al no ver a Guanajuato y D,F así que se fue hacia Querétaro con una sonrisa energética

-Genial, Oye Esteban ¿Quieres venir conmigo a tragarnos algunos tacos?-Pregunto Raul (Hidalgo)

Querétaro se puso rojo y pronuncio;

-No, Lo siento pero papa nos va a avisar que de quien guía voy a hacer-Contesto Querétaro con una sonrisa inocente

De repente apareció S,L,P con su típica expresión pocker

-Oigan, sabian que vamos a trabajar en equipo ustedes y yo para guiar a...Según Papa a "Los Asombrosos" -Dijo Ernesto (San Luis Potosí)

-¿De verdad? Pero Mariana no tuvo equipo y tampoco Itxel -Dijo Hidalgo

Ernesto solo se encogió de hombros mientras ellos van hacia el equipo de "Los Asombrosos"

**Vamos con el nombrado equipo**

-Es obvio que vamos a poner cerveza alemana verdad-Dijo Prusia

-No,es mejor la rusa Da

-Obvio la escocesa idiotas

-Hahaha no es cierto,la mejor es la nordica

-¡Todos están equivocados,la bebida australiana es la mejor!

De un lado de la discusión,el gemelo irlandés y un Gales estaban grabando la discusión que pronto será una guerra

-"CofCof"

Una tos falsa llamo la atención del equipo

Al ver a 3 chicos morenos supieron que ellos iban a ser sus guías

Y como si la discusión no hubiera pasado todos se dispusieron a saludarlos

-Hola muchos gusto,soy Querétaro-Dijo Esteban con ojos e sonrisa inocente

-Mucho gusto,Yo soy Escocia

Querétaro se detuvo un momento en examinar al escocés y luego alzo una ceja de confusión

-No sabia que Escocia era travesti-Comento inocentemente Querétaro

Todo el mundo paro un momento y le desearon buena suerte al chico que tal vez seria la ultima que recibirá

Escocia tenia una vena en la frente en este momento mataría al chico pero no era capaz ni de gritarle tampoco, con tal de verle esos ojos e aura de inocencia no podia

Eso sorprendió a todo el equipo quien guardo silencio

-...-

-Mejor hay que irnos-Dijo S,L,P con fastidio,ya sabia que la inocencia de Querétaro era un arma mortal que nadie podía resistirse hasta el

Pero tenia que admitir que la inocencia de Querétaro era muy tierna y linda pero si sus sentimientos si son correspondidos por el la tendría SOLO para el

Mientras tanto Hidalgo veía a Querétaro con dulzura, los sentimientos que tiene por el se sienten tan bien ojalá Querétaro sienta lo mismo

Lo que no sabían Hidalgo ni S,L,P es que Querétaro sentía lo mismo por ambos

Vamos con un mexicano

Mexico dio un suspiro cansado mientras salía desde su oficina pero justo cuando salió se encontró con todo su equipo esperándolo

-¡Te tardabas idiota!-Exclamo Venezuela dándole un zape

Los Bálticos platicaban con Los gemelos Uruguay y Paraguay mientras que Peru tenia una amena platica con Noruega y Ecuador platicaba muy buen con Colombia

-"Sigh" no te me esponjes

-Cállate y vámonos-Dijo la chica

-Ojalá sea la mejor bodas de todas-Susurro por detrás el mexicano

* * *

Bueno eso es todo,es siguiente capitulo pondré a los demás equipos con sus respectivos guías,lamento ofender a D,F o a Guanajuato prometo que el siguiente capitulo los haré mas protagonistas y mas amables y buebo

*-asi le decimos hermano

**-el diminutivo de Papa

***-Una criatura de Mexico que según leí en Wikipedia Secuestran niños para hacerlos sus esclavos

****-asi le decimos a los niños traviesos

*****-Asi decimos Vaya o Si

Antes de nada tal vez vaya a tardar mucho en hacer el otro capitulo ok

¡A los comentarios!

**Aki-Chan**-Gracias por participar,como no podía decidir si Hidalgo o S.L.P decidí poner a Querétaro en medio de un triángulo amoroso espero tu guste ^-^ y lamento si tu Oc le falta un detalle se me olvido me lo dices

**Bloom medianoche**-Espero que también te haya gustado tu Oc y si hay un detalle que olvide no dudes en decírmelo ¿ok? ^^

**Maddy Skellington Liddel**-Gracias por participar esta listo tu Oc, espero que no te importe que haya puesto a Campeche con una rivalidad con Inglaterra pero no me resistí pensé que seria mas chistoso tambien te digo que si se me olvido un detalle me lo dices por cierto ¿Quieres que Viena sea Hombre o Mujer y como quieres su personalidad e aparencia?

The Pierot- si yo soy de Baja California, creo que tu también ¿No? Pero yo estoy orgullosa de serlo espero que tu tambien,gracias por el comentario ojalá comentes mas

Por ciero los que AUN no participan para poner su Oc aqui esta el formulario

Estado Mexicano donde viven y como lo quieren, es como su propio Oc de su Estado donde viven

Ejemplo:

Estado-(Aquí ponen donde vive)

Nombre:(nombre humano de su estado,el que quieran)

Aparencia e rasgos:(la apariencia que quieren)

Personalidad:(Aquí que sea muy especifico)

Gustos e intereses:(Supongo que lo explica la pregunta)

Datos:(ya saben, datos,secretos lo que sea)

Estilo o forma de vestir:(su estilo o la Ropa que usa siempre)

Pareja:(la pareja que sea, pero que sea un estado de un pais)

¡Eso es todo! Por favor Solo llenen el formulario y así los pondré en mi Fic ¿Ok?

POR FAVOR PIDO COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES


End file.
